I love everything about you!
by Madness of Aerith
Summary: My first fanfiction YAY! Maka loves Kid but doesn't know how to express it and with a stone cold emotions like Kid's, it's hard to understand anything that goes on in his mind.
1. Way to BUMP into things

It was a blaring sunny day in Death City, located in the scorching desert in Nevada, United States. The creepy laughing sun was so bright you could see the heat waves coming off the ground. Maka Albarn had not experienced such heat, for she had stayed inside the local library reading books to her heart's content! Maka's shoulder length dirty blond hair was put up into simple pig tails. As she looked down to her book her bangs fell in front of her big olive eyes. Maka being the top of her class it almost seem stereotypical that she would love to read, but she does not only that she loves folk music. She was a total nerd. The only thing that's missing from this stereotypical girl is that she doesn't wear glasses. She looked up from the intriguing book to read the time on the old clock. It read 3:32p.m.

"Wow, it's so late I've been here for almost five hours!" She whispered in disbelief. She picked up the book she was reading and her bag and walked out the big sliding doors. As she was walking home it had occurred to her that they had no more milk left in the fridge and she had to pick some up before she got home or Soul would get angry. Soul was her roommate and weapon partner that also when to the Death Weapon Meister Academy, D.W.M.A. for short.

The school is run by Shinigami-sama, the God of Death himself, as a training facility for Weapons and the human wielders of those weapons, the Meister's. Each Meister has at least one Demon Weapon companion which has both a Weapon and human form. Shinigami-sama created the school as an organization that protects peace in order to prevent the rebirth of the "Kishin", an evil demon god, ruled by madness, which in the past nearly destroyed everything by plunging the world into total chaos. Soul, who's weapon from was a Scythe, was a very laid back guy who would define everything as cool or un-cool. Maka quickly when into the big supermarket and speed walked over to the dairy section. She was so focused on finding the right brand of milk she wasn't looking where she was heading and walk right into someone's chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said bowing slightly.

"Maka, you should really watch where you're walking." said the person she ran into. Maka knew this voice very well. It was Death the Kid.

Death the Kid Shinigami-sama son suffers from obsessive-compulsive disorder, or OCD, which is manifested as an obsession over symmetry. Things must be perfectly symmetrical, lest something unknown and awful happen. Thus if anything is off by any, he will try to correct it right away, even at the expense of the mission at hand. His favorite number is 8, not only for its symmetry, but for the fact it divides out evenly. He is so obsessed with symmetry that Kid refuses to fight a battle unless he has both Patty and Liz together, as he would be asymmetrical holding just one. The fact that the left half of Death the Kid's bangs is marked with three white stripes causes him much stress. He has attempted to dye his hair all black to cover these asymmetric lines; however, due to his body being that of a Shinigami, it rejects the hair dye and soon returns to normal. Death the Kid is named after his father Shinigami-sama, or rather in english Lord Death. Although he perfers to be called Kid.

"I'm really sorry Kid." She said shyly.

"It's fine Maka. So why the rush?" He asked.

"Oh, that's right I have to go pick up some milk for Soul and I because we're out." Maka replyed.

He chuckeled softly. "Well you better get to it. See you, Maka." Walking past her.

"Good bye Kid." She said waving in the direction he walked in. She then went back to her scearch for the right brand of milk.


	2. Waking up on the WRONG side of the bed

"Took you long enough!" Soul snapped as Maka walked through the door with her bag and the milk carton in her hands.

"Sorry, I had lost track of time." She panted looking as if she had ran a marathon.

"So what took you so long?" He asked.

"I ran, into, Kid at, the grocery store..." She replied through heavy gasps, trying to fill her lungs with oxygen they screamed for.

"Hm, really now?" He said with a wide smirk.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him blushing like mad. Yes, Soul new she had a huge crush on Kid. He was pretty stunned when she had first told him, he seemed a little sad too, but now he supports her decision. Soul, I can tell his heart is in the right place. She thought

"Thanks Soul." I smiled slightly at him then I turned to put the milk in the fridge.

It was a really bright morning in Death City, the laughing sun was blazing and the birds were chirping and Maka looked like crap... _I didn't sleep a wink last night..._ She thought.

"Whoa, what happened to you? You look like you were up all night." Soul said.

"I was up all night." Maka hissed.

"Hey no need to get pissed, this is why you need to sleep not read or watch T.V." He smirked patting her on the head.

"Whatever." She turned to the fridge to get some milk. _I wasn't reading or watching T.V. I was thinking of him..._ She thought.

As she was thinking of a certain someone, she, instead of pouring in a glass, spilled the milk all over the floor and counter. _God this is going to be a long day..._ She sighed.

As Maka and Soul walked up the stairs of the D.W.M.A. Maka looked like she might be a zombie from the depths of hell, never in all her life felt this tired. _Why can't this day be over already?_ She groaned.

"Yahoo! The great Black*Star has arrived!" Yelled an obnoxious sounding blue hair assassin with a star tattoo on his shoulder. _Oh no, please, please not this early in the morning._ She pleaded. "Hey Maka, Soul, are you here to witness my greatness?" He called at the Meister and Weapon.

"Not on your life Black*Star." Soul snorted. Maka would have said the same thing if it weren't for the fact she was so tired to even lift her hand up for a face palm. Black*Star, had to be the most narcissistic person around, but he was strong enough to compensate for it. Black*Star ran up to Soul and Maka and gave Soul a fist pound.

"Yo, dude! Sup!" Black*Star said enthusiastically.

"Nothing much, so why are you so annoying this morning?" Soul asked.

"What are you talking about, I'm just being my normal self!" He said.

"We've noticed..." Maka mumbled.

"Whoa, what happened to you? You look like crap!" Black*Star said. _God I really want to punch him... _She thought.

"I just didn't sleep well okay!" She yelled. She ran up the stairs.

"Wow, what's here problem?" Black*Star snarled

"No idea..." Soul said.

"I could be that time of the month..." Black* Star said.

"Gross." Soul walked away.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Black*Star ran after Soul.


End file.
